movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sing a Song With Stephen Squirrelsky/Transcript
Sing a Song with PoohSing a Song with Pooh https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYcNDFf1AhQ Stephen Squirrelsky presents (the feature presentation begins) Sing a Song with Stephen Squirrelsky (the intro plays) (Bedroom was seen) (and played) (A book was on the table) (and opening) Stephen Squirrelsky wished on a magic spell, His adventure started very well. And just like magic, came more friends. For Stephen and Sandy knew what to do. They teamed with more of their friends. Now their adventures never end. (film spoof travels are seen) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends, Stephen Squirrelsky, It's always time for film spoof travels, Come along and let's all go, Let's all film spoof travel now, (their film spoof travels are seen) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends, Stephen Squirrelsky, It's always time for film spoof travels, Come along and let's all go, Let's all film spoof travel now, (the first song starts) There's Andrew, his good friend, of course, His buddy, Anderson Joey, who bounces along, There's Robert and Tanya, who have a crush on each other, They're just like best friends, To Sandy and Stephen, Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends, Stephen Squirrelsky, It's always time for film spoof travels, Come along and let's all go, Let's all film spoof travel now PPGs: Yay! (Story begins) (and starts) Narrator: And that's how their spoof travels may go. (Stephen was relaxing) (and sunbathing) Stephen Squirrelsky: I know it's time for something. I forgot. (loses his train of thought) Stephen Squirrelsky: Haven't thought anything. Have you? (his reflection shakes his head) Stephen Squirrelsky: Neither have I. I'll think about it later. Because I'm gonna be going up a tree for a snack. I remember when we climbed a tree with AiAi. (The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey is seen) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hum de dum dum, I'm so rumbly in my tumbly... (bumps his head) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. Time to munch an early lunch and time for something sweet. I wouldn't climb this tree if I flew like a bee, But I wouldn't be a squirrel then and I guess I wouldn't care then. Squirrels love acorns and I'm a squirrel, So I do care, So I climb them. I'm so rumbly in my tumbly, Time for something... For something... (SNAP!) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sweet. To eat! (falls) Stephen Squirrelsky: If only I had a... (bump!) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oof! That's what I meant to do. (clang!) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oy! Well, It not all comes that I suppose... (bang!) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ah! For liking acorns so much. (biff!) Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it. (rubs his back) Narrator: Well, that's not a good appetite, falling and hurting yourself, just like in The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey. (Map shown where to go next) Narrator: Anyway, follow the path, that leads you if you please. (Stephen thinks) (for a moment) (Then someone pounced him) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh! Anderson: Hello, Stephen. My name's Anderson. Anderson Joey. Your best pal. Stephen Squirrelsky: I know that. Anderson: I see you're looking forward to doing more spoof traveling, huh? Stephen Squirrelsky: Sing along. Anderson: Oh boy. I love sing along songs. (Anderson's Song begins) Anderson: The wonderful about Joeys, is Joeys are marvelous things, They usually carry shirts, Their feet help them to bounce, They're bouncy, flouncy, founcy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun. But the most wonderful thing about Joeys is that I'm the smartest one. I'm the smartest one. (Didgeridoo music plays) (as Anderson hops and dances) Anderson: Joeys are funny fellas, Joeys are very sweet, Everyone else is jealous and that's what I repeat. Anderson: The wonderful about Joeys, is Joeys are marvelous things, They usually carry shirts, Their feet help them to bounce, They're bouncy, flouncy, founcy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun. But the most wonderful thing about Joeys is that I'm the smartest one. I'm the smartest one. (Song ends) (and stops) (Anderson leaves) Stephen Squirrelsky: Song. Song? Oh yeah. That's what I forgot. Everyone has a song, But maybe not me. Oh dang. I must find my song. Anyway, I could use some help with some of my friends. Narrator: Indeed you could. And I know just where you'll find some. (He went to see the Twins) (who were waiting) Stephen Squirrelsky: Excuse me. I'm looking for my song, If you have a song to share. Twin Bunnies: Why, sure. Lillian: We do have a song. Stephen Squirrelsky: What is your song then? Stephenie: It's called the Bunnie Rabbit Hop. (Radio turns on) (and plays a song) Chorus: The Bunny Rabbit Hop. The Bunny Rabbit Hop. The Bunny Rabbit Hop. The Bunny Rabbit Hop. Everybody do like the Twin Bunnies, Where ever you going, Go hop, Hop, Hop. Stephenie: Yeah. Come over and do it. Lillian: And let us see you do it, Don't stand there like you're asleep. We'll all hop with you. Stephenie: Don't let your courage fail you. Twins: Just jump like us and then you'll take the lead. Chorus: The Bunny Rabbit Hop. The Bunny Rabbit Hop. The Bunny Rabbit Hop. The Bunny Rabbit Hop. Everybody do like the Twin Bunnies, Where ever you going, Go hop, Hop, Hop. Orbity: You'll jump really higher. Andrina: Right up to the very sky. Twins: The hopping is an exercise. Stephen Squirrelsky: Your heart is really thumping. Andrew: That's how the place is jumping. All: Cause everybody's jumping like you realize. Chorus: The Bunny Rabbit Hop. The Bunny Rabbit Hop. The Bunny Rabbit Hop. The Bunny Rabbit Hop. Everybody do like the Twin Bunnies, Where ever you going, Go hop, Hop, Hop. Rocky: Now wait. Now hop, Hop, Hop, Hop, Hop! Aku Aku: Make sure you count your bounces. All: Make sure you count your bounces. Andrina: Well, that's lots of bounces, and we'll count up more. (KABOOM!) Chorus: The Bunny Rabbit Hop. The Bunny Rabbit Hop. The Bunny Rabbit Hop. The Bunny Rabbit Hop. Everybody do like the Twin Bunnies, Where ever you going, Go hop, Hop, Hop. (Song ends) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: Gosh. That's one lovely song of yours. But I still need to find my own. Narrator: Well, if that's a song you want to find, meet someone else. (He walked) along) (to the next goal) Narrator: So he went to see the band, Nature + Imagine. (Nature and Imagine is seen) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey guys. Owen: Oh hi Stephen. I hear that you are so looking forward to more spoof traveling. Aaron: Looking for your song? (Stephen nods) Chris: If you want to find one, we'll show you where it is. Pecky: As a band, We got our owns. Vilburt: And a number of songs we can sing. (Song begins) Aaron: You're insecure, Don't know what for, You're turning heads when you walk through the door, Don't need make-up, To cover up, Being the way that you are is enough, All: Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Nature + Imagine: Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'd understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh, oh... Owen: That's what makes you beautiful Owen: So come on, you got it wrong To prove I'm right, I put it in a song I don't know why, you're being shy And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes All: Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Vilburt: Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know, oh oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know, oh oh You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh That's what makes you beautiful All: Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na. Pecky: Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know, oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Chris: That's what makes you beautiful! All: Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know, oh oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know, oh oh You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh Owen: That's what makes you beautiful! All: Yay! (Song ends) (and stops) Viburt: Don't worry. If we find a song, So can you. Owen: You can count on us. (Stephen walked along) (to find another song) Stephen Squirrelsky: PPGs? Are you in there? (knocks on the door) Blossom: Hey, Stephen. Bubbles: Hi Stephen. Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm looking for my song. Buttercup: Well, if you're trying to find your song, here's an example, that will help you to do so. Blossom: Love makes the world round. You see? Bubbles: Yeah. That's what friends are for. (Song begins as they start singing) Buttercup: Let's dance. (Love Makes the World Goes Round) (song plays) (Drums beat and guitars plays) (and rocks and rolls) Bubbles: Open your eyes and take in everything that you see, Look at all the colors, red, yellow, blue, & green, We can take an airplane and fly across the globe, Look down upon the colors, everyone come on, let's go! Because! PPGs: Love, Love, Love, Love-la-love, Love-la-love makes the world go round. Love, Love, Love, Love-la-love, Love-la-love makes the world go round. Bubbles: Open your ears and listen what the world has to say, Hear the birds & bells and you will have a brighter day, Everyone has a special song deep inside their heart, If you want, you could sing with us, it's the perfect place to start! (Electric guitar plays) Buttercup: Love, love, love, la la love, la la love makes the world go round! (She repeats it) Bubbles: You can't hurt me with the things that you do, I'll pick up dandelions and I'll give them to you! (Repeats it too) Blossom: Puppy dogs, kitty cats, swimming through love! Buttercup: Love, love, love, la la love, la la love makes the world go round! Bubbles: You can't hurt me with the things that you do, I'll pick up dandelions and I'll give them to you! Blossom: Puppy dogs, kitty cats, swimming through love! Buttercup: Love, Blossom: Love, Bubbles: Love, Girls: La la love, la la love makes the world go round! (2x) (Song ends) (and stops) (Map shows where's next) Narrator: Now you're really starting to get on track, Stephen. Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? A broomstick. (picks it up) Stephen Squirrelsky: This reminds me of Kiki the witch. Up and away. (leaps up into the sky) Stephen Squirrelsky: This could help me find my song. (seems delighted) (Song begins) Stephen Squirrelsky: One day the whole world looks like an open page. And you've been dancing as fast as you can, With a smile on your face. Then the Earth and the sky they open together, And carry me away as light as a feather. Chase the clouds from the ground in the big blue sky. Don't wanna watch it all go by, so I'm gonna fly. (flies higher) Stephen Squirrelsky: Higher than I ever could. Feel the wind blow through my hair Feel the sun dance with the moon. And my feet can't stay on the ground any longer, With every leap of faith I feel a little stronger. Wanna swing from a star in the big blue sky. Don't wanna watch it all go by, So I'm gonna fly. (sings) Stephen Squirrelsky: And see for myself what it looks like from up there taste the stardust in my mouth chase the clouds until they disappear and if i could make just one life better bring a smile to your face when your under the weather then i'm feeling like i've finnaly found my home i'll plant the seeds and watch them grow so im gonna fly... fly... fly.. fly... higher than ever ever could im gonna fly im gonna fly higher than i ever ever could (flies higher) (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Then suddenly he came to a stop at Andrew's house. Andrew: Hi Stephen. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Andrew. Andrew: So, is everything going well, buddy? Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. I'm finding my song. Andrew: Well, if you want to find your song, I think I know that might help you to find your song. Stephen Squirrelsky: Sure. Andrew: This one is called: Three Amigos - My Little Buttercup (1986). (Andrew's song begins as the piano starts to play) Andrew: My little buttercup has the sweetest smile, Dear little buttercup, won't you stay awhile? (Piano plays, fingers snap, feet tap, and hands clap) Andrew: Come with me where moonbeams paint the sky, And you and I might linger in the sweet by and by, oh... (Guitar plucks) Andrew: Dear little buttercup, with your eyes so blue, Oh little buttercup, you're a dream come true. (Boogies) Andrew: You and I will settle down for more spoof travels for all of us. Oh, dear little buttercup, I love you... (Trumpets blows) Andrew: Everybody! Berlioz: Ha-ha! All: My little buttercup, has the sweetest smile, Marie: Smile! All: Dear little buttercup won't you stay awhile? Toulouse: While, while! You and I will settle down in a cottage built for two, oh, Andrew: Dear little buttercup. All: Sweet little buttercup. Dexter: My little buttercup. All: I love you! Andrew: Voila! (Song ends, Stephen thinks) Andrew: How was it? Is it going to help? And did you like it? I did. Stephen Squirrelsky: Andrew, That song makes me forget about my song I'm missing. Andrew: It'll help you to find your song you're wanting. (Night came) (and Stephen continued onward) (Stephen was asleep) (and napping) (Dream of the baddies walking along) (and coming for him) Manfred, Springbaky and Chimpy: Shiver my timbers, shiver my soul Yo ho, heave ho There are men whose hearts are as black as coal Yo ho, heave ho Eds: And they sailed their ship 'cross the ocean blue A blood-thirsty captain and a cut-throat crew Johnny Bravo: It was dark a tale as was ever was told Of the lust for treasure And the love of gold! Gangreen Gang: Shiver my timbers, shiver my sides Yo ho, heave ho There are hungers as strong as the wind and tides Yo ho, heave ho CatDog: And those buccaneers drowned their sins in rum Tim: The devil himself would have to call them scum PPGs: Every man aboard would have killed his mate For a bag of guineas or a piece of eight Wubbzy: A piece of eight Pooh: A piece of eight. Kittens: A five, Six, Seven, Eight. Chipmunks: Woona wacka woona wacka, something not right Many wicked icky things gonna happen tonight Woona wacka woona wacka, sailor man beware! Tongueo and Rompo: When de money in the ground, dere's murder in de air Chipettes: Murder in de air. Jiminy: One more time now. Spydra, Boris, Hummus, and Mulch: Shiver my timbers, shiver my bones Yo ho, heave ho There are secrets that sleep with old Davy Jones Yo ho heave ho Ren and Stimpy: When the mainsail's set and the anchor's weighed There's no turning back from any course that's laid Cuties: And when greed and villainy sail the sea You can bet your boots, there'll be treachery! The Kanker Sisters: Shiver my timbers, shiver my sails Dead men tell no tales! Mandark: We'll get you, Stephen and his friends, in more spoofs like Dalmatian Tunes' two spoofs, Thomas O'Malley's Channel, ThomasFan360, TheLastDisneyToon, Toonmbia, MichaelSar12IsBack, Eli Wages, Fox Prince, and Julian Bernardino's spoofs. (laughs) (Song and dream ends) Stephen Squirrelsky: My song. My song. I can't sing without my song. I can't. Oh dang. Andrew: Oh, don't feel bad. There's a present for you, for you'll see what happens. (Stephen was still asleep when Andrew sneaked in) (and gave him some presents) (He leaves) (until morning comes) Narrator: That morning, Everyone gathered to help Stephen to find his song. (the morning has come) Robert: Attention please. Stephen needs our help to find his song. Tanya: Absolutely. Sandy: We all have one. But Stephen needs one. Johnny Bravo: And I think I know just the plan, that will help him. Courage: I hope it works. Jiminy: I'm sure it will. Anais: Where can we find his song? Darwin: If we find the right path, that is. Gumball: Let's go. (Song starts) Heigh hoooooooooooooo! All: Heigh Ho! Ed: Heigh ho! Edd: Heigh ho! Eddy: Heigh ho! All: Heigh ho, Heigh ho, It's Stephen's song we'll find. (Whistles) All: Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, For if Stephen's upset, he absolutely can't go wrong with a Heigh ho, Heigh ho. PPGs: Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Hum. All: Heigh ho, Heigh ho, It's Stephen's song we'll find. (Whistle) All: Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, To make your troubles go, Just keep on singing all day long. All: Boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! We've got freedom, we've got joy! PPGs: Yay! Rocky: Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy! Katrina: Such a rainbow, With adventures, And some joy! Dexter: There are bumps bumps bumps in the road. Andrina: And there is still a darn happy road. All: But boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! We've got freedom, we've got joy! Buster Moon: We've got some, We've got freedom, We've got joy! Grumpy: We got fun, We got freedom, We got joy. Phooey! Happy: Boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, We've got fun, we've got freedom, we've got joy! Eds: Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy! Doc: There are rainbows, river, and some toys! Gnorm: There are bumps bumps bumps in the road. Natane: Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy! All: But boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! We've got freedom, we've got joy! Delbert: And we'll still find Stephen! All: Boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! We've got freedom, we've got joy! Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy! Such a rainbow, With adventures, And some joy! There are bumps bumps bumps in the road and there is still a darn happy road. But boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! We've got freedom, we've got joy, Oh boy! Oh boy! Sleepy: Oh yes. Stephen will be happy. (Song ends) (and stops) (Map shows what's next) (and where to find Stephen) Courage: Don't worry Stephen. I'll help you find your song. If I can. (winks) Griff: I never thought a song would be hard to find. Bashful: There must be a song for Stephen to sing. Stephen Squirrelsky: Guys... Andrina: Little girls like myself get tired out awful quickly. Rocky: Only if you're out of puff. Stephen Squirrelsky: Guys... Sandy: Yes, sweetheart? Daggett: Darn. Finding a song is really hard work. (Sighs) Norbert: And not really easy, is it? Stephen Squirrelsky: What is going on here, Is really important. Sandy: Really, darling? Griff: Steph, You're here. Toulouse: Right on time as usual. Stephen Squirrelsky: I still didn't find it. Rocky: Yes you did. You had it all along. Berlioz: And it's with you. Marie: All the time. Gunter: Told you so. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh yeah. I am the song and the song is me. Sandy: Absolutely. (Song begins) Gnorm: Everybody has their very own tune, Robert, Andrew, Emily, even Psy! (we appear) Pay attention. Not mad. Dexter: The Eds and PPGs harmonize, When they can, Even villains and baddies have one too, Now so do you Courage: Now, so do you! Stephen Squirrelsky: Suddenly, I've got a tune that I'm proud to call my own It's the perfect song to sing when I'm feeling all alone Down inside my rumbly tumbly are such amazing things! I can't grin and bear them, I just have to share them! (dances more) Stephen Squirrelsky: I have found a happy ditty to whistle night and day Even clouds up in the sky are too cheerful to be gray Now, I know what all my friends tried to tell me all along This feeling inside me...is really my song! (sings more) PPGs: His song. Stephen Squirrelsky: It's as though someone wrote each note for me! PPGs: This song. Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's me know I can be the me I want to be (tumbles down) PPGs: Be the he he wants to be Andrew: I can see a great big smile. Robert: And it's right there on your face. Stephen Squirrelsky: I would want to chase my tail Anderson: And you've got one to catch. Lillian: It's such a bouncy melody, it's as though the song had springs Stephenie: You could see we're hoppy. Twins: When we sing along. Jiminy: Hoppy? Stephen Squirrelsky: My song. Johnny Bravo: Yes, it is your song. Stephen Squirrelsky: It's as though someone wrote each note for me! My song... Dexter: He means this... Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's me know I can be the me I want to be! Sneezy: One more time! Stephen Squirrelsky: All together! All: Now look at us, our happy day has gone so well, it's worked out fine, and a piece of cake. Stephen Squirrelsky: And, I know what all my friends tried to tell me all along This feeling inside me...is really my song! I can't say "Dang it!"...when I sing my song! All: And everyone's happy, when it is our song! (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Later... (later) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm glad that I found my song. Sandy: You're right, Stephen. Stephen Squirrelsky: You know, It's kinda difficult to find at first. But when you hum, I'm sure you found it. Don't you think going on a new spoof will take months for the spoof to make? Sandy: Who knows? There are some spoofs that other users have done, Stephen. So I bet we can do Home on the Range and Kung Fu Quasi, Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs, plus more of J.B. Eagle's spoofs, along with Thomas O'Malley's Channel, ThomasFan360, TheLastDisneyToon, Toonmbia, MichaelSar12IsBack, Eli Wages, Fox Prince, and Julian Bernardino's spoofs since those users need more subscribers. (They grin) (and laugh) Narrator: And that was Stephen's adventure of finding his song. (The End) (Credits play) (and stop) (Twin Bunnies Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials